Beyond the Cobble Stone Pathways
by Chibi Fox Hat
Summary: Zak Saturday, a young eleven year old boy. A very happy boy or at least till now. After being held captive in Weird World, Zak isn't the same. A strange creature breaks him out, but he's not homeward bound yet! What is this creature why is it helping him?
1. A Small Voice but A Big Help

**Hello! Alright this is my first Secret Saturdays Fan Fic! It's suckish I know but please read and review so I can improve, kay? I don't own the Secret Saturdays ^-^ There will most likely be more chapters to come, this is the prologe!**

**Part 1- A Small Voice but A Big Help**

The iron shackles were digging deep into the preteens wrists as he struggled. He hissed in pain and dropped back down, limp. His eyes closed briefly then opened with much effort. This sucked. And his parents were probably worrying beyond belief about this. Good thing they didn't know yet just what condition Zak Saturday was in. His cloths and skin was torn, wounds bled without hopes of stopping, though they'd already slowed. The skin beginning to slowly agonizingly repair itself.

His throat constricted painfully and he tried once again to get out of his binds. Again it ended in failure. His chest rose and fell rapidly from the effort, his body already beyond the human limits. Though Zak had always been, different. He'd shown quite a large amount of strength and stamina for such a young boy.

Even that strength now was gone and the boy hung there in defeat. Suddenly the door to his cell opened and he was blind as light flooded into the room.

"Dear little Saturday how are you feeling?" Zak hissed squinting his eyes at the man who'd trapped him here, for so far three days. V.V Argost walked forward, his cloak fanning out and draping the ground. It hissed as it made contact with the floor the shark skin tearing at the ground.

"Hah," Zak tried to act his toughest, but in all actuality he kind of wished his parents were here. Or at least one of his Cryptid siblings. "Never better." His voice sounded as though someone was scratching their nails against a cobble stone path. He hadn't drank anything in the three days he'd been held here and it was effecting him along with lack of food.

Argost was not good at hospitality in the least bit. Once Zak had admired this man for his knowledge of Cryptids. Ever since this horrible maniac had kidnapped Zak's Cryptid brother Fiskerton, the ill feelings only grew in the boy's heart. One might find it disturbing to know just how much hate Zak had gathered for this man. How much malice had built in his eleven year old heart. Yet one might find it understandable, it all depends on how one looks at it.

"You didn't honestly think I'd allow you to help your parents with that special power of yours, did you?" He didn't respond. Just hanged there glowering at the man who'd caused him both physical and mental scarring.

His claw like fingers cupped the boys chin and just barely punctured his flesh. He gritted his teeth, not so much in pain but so he wouldn't gag. He was beyond feeling. "I shall visit again, later. By that time your parents shall be witnesses for your death." With those final words, the man departed shutting the door behind him and sending the youth back into darkness. Darkness that was slowly swallowing his heart. He hanged their thoughts the only thing keeping him entertained.

Things always work out for a Saturday. That motto was becoming sickening for the boy to even think of, those words were dead to him. The thought of ever having the same Zak seemed so distant. No they'd never have the same Zak, because there would be no more Zak if Argost succeeded. He moved his bloodied wrists in discomfort trying to find a way out of this pain.

Suddenly the door opened. The light once again blinding the boy who'd grown so accustom to the darkness both inside and out. He squinted and braced himself, this was it he was going to die. Yet he didn't meet a ice cold sharp grip but a soft fuzzy one, gently caressing his bruised face. He opened his eyes more, his dark sapphire orbs adjusting to the change in light. Before the boy was a creature, small in size and structure. It appeared to be floating.

"What are you?" the boy rasped. It's vulpine face brightened, and it's small muzzle turned upwards in a smile.

"They call me the Celestial Envoy." It's voice was sweat and kind. "And I'm here to free you, Zak Saturday."

**A Cliff Hanger 0_0 OMG I didn't know I had it in me! Well what do you think? Again tell me what you think with your reviews, they're welcomed.**


	2. Break Out the Small Voice Becomes Urgent

**Well here's part 2! I'm on a roll ^-^! **

**Part 2- Break Out the Small Voice Becomes Urgent**

It almost seemed unreal, these words that this….was it a Cryptid? Were speaking. He blinked a few times rapidly, this was just his imagination. But when the creature floated up and touched his bleeding wrists and they began to heal. His whole world suddenly brightened, and he found strength returning to his numb limbs. His heart pumped rapidly, maybe…maybe he'd get out!

His dull eyes brightened as he watched the creature inspect his binds. He couldn't see the creature very well because the door had swiveled back to the frame and only left a little beam of light into the room, but he could hear it breathing. He felt a tug and then suddenly his feet were on the ground. He collapsed to his knees in the next instant. Three days in here had reduced him to this, Argost was going to pay. However his plans for revenge would have to wait, he was far to weak to take on the maniac. In all truth he really just wanted to get home, hug his family and snuggle under his blankets.

Slowly and blindly he felt for the wall. His hand skimmed over a chains and he grabbed them, hoisting himself up he managed to get stable.

"Here," The creature was next to him now, he felt it gently touch his knees. Life flooded through him and he no longer felt so weak. "Show me any other injuries that will disable you." Such a soft voice this creature had. It was soothing and it seemed so untainted. He pointed to his arms and torso and once again the creature gently touched them and once more life flood through him. Yes it was life. There wasn't any other way to describe it. It felt so fleeting and bubbly as it coursed through him. It also felt warm and comforting.

The youth allowed himself to take in a deep breath, from his mouth of course. This awful dungeon didn't smell good in any way. Zak was pretty sure one of his cellmates had died a few days before he was put in here and was just left to rot. He felt the creature suddenly tug on the hem of his shirt.

"Zak Saturday, we must depart quickly." Urgency filled the creatures soft, quiet voice. It sent a chill up the preteen's spine, it sounded so haunted. He nodded slowly, watching as the creature quietly floated over to the door and opened it letting more light flood in. Zak's arm involuntarily shielded his eyes from the light and he squinted. "Come! Come!" Still quiet still urgent, the light flooded completely in and Zak hissed staggering back. He blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust.

The creature was in front of him. Upon further inspection it could be seen that this creature looked very much like a fox in every way. However when he inspected even further he noticed more than one tail on the vulpine's backside, all fanning out and floating delicately around the creatures russet body. He couldn't count exactly how many tails this creature was harboring but it wasn't just one! He looked it over more, white wings flitted every so often yet they didn't seem to be what kept the fox in the air. White heavenly light outlined the creatures body perhaps that's what was keeping it air born. Altogether it was around the size of a small dog.

He was snapped out of his inspection when the creature disappeared altogether. Panicked the boy didn't even realize the creature had moved behind him and was pushing him to the door. "Zak Saturday please! Time is of the essence!" Still urgent, still spine tingling frightening, deep down Zak knew that this voice wasn't meant to seem urgent. It was meant to be the comforter. Nodding blankly he stumbled forward. From the corner of his eye he saw the creature next to him.

The creature landed on the ground and Zak watched eyes wide as it transformed. Those tiny flitting wings becoming large broad wings, feathers white as snow flowing around as the creature continued to transform. It grew in size it's features sharpening and broadening out, it was about he size of a horse now.

It knelt wings casted down ward, it looked at Zak and gave its wings an upward jolt before nestling back into the former position. The preteen got the message and got onto its back. Wings folded in like the seat belts on a ride when it took off Zak instinctively entangled his fingers into its soft mane and fisted his hands to get a good hold. The fox didn't seem to mind as it continued its pace eyes locked onto something the youth hadn't noticed.

He realized they were heading for the front door. He grinned eyes shinning and full of life. Maybe he could return to being Zak, the carefree, fun loving Cryptid tamer who had a thirst for adventure that never seemed quenched.

Without even hesitating the creature busted through the door and was running down the cobble stone path of the court yard. It's wings spread and it took off into the twilight sky.

**Well there you have it! What'll happen next? Stay tuned and find out! Review!**


	3. A Family's Devotion A Mother's Ferocity

**Another Chapter ^-^ Enjoy and Review!**

**Part 3- A Family's Devotion A Mother's Ferocity**

She raked her gloved covered fingers through her white locks as she paced back and forth. Her eyes didn't leave the floor as she continued the quick footed pacing.

"Doc!" She suddenly spoke up, her head snapping up and looking to her husband. The man looked towards his wife, lack of sleep making his reaction slow. "That maniac has had our boy for three days!" Her voice cracked in worry and anger. "We are going to Weird World now! I don't care if it goes against the plan I need our baby boy here! Safe!"

"You're right Drew, it doesn't matter what the other Secret Scientists say. Family comes first," the man agreed. She nodded and headed for the weapons storage. She was getting her baby out of the hell hole one way or another!

She heard grunting and whimpers from within Zak's room as she walked by and slowly opened the door to see Fiskerton looking at a picture of him and Zak.

Fiskerton had been hit extremely hard with the capture of his human brother, even more than Zak had when the roles had reversed, when Fiskerton had been held captive. The gorilla-cat was even more devastated when the other Secret Scientists didn't allow them to head there right away. Memories of his stay at Weird World were still fresh. He'd been there almost a day and he hated it. What about Zak? He's been there three full days!

It was upsetting seeing her Cryptid son so distraught, it was upsetting seeing any of her boys upset. The plan their colleagues had come up with seemed so far fetched and useless right now. Again she was getting her baby boy out of that hell hole! As she walked further into the Air Ship she saw a few of the walls had holes in them.

She cocked an eye brow and followed the trail to see Komodo ripping into the walls and chewing up the metal before spitting it out in disgust. Normally she would have been angry but her mind was on other things and she realized just what was causing his agitation. He was missing Zak as well. If Fiskerton and Komodo were like this just what was Zon going through? She trusted Zak more than anyone in the family. She soon got her answer.

The prehistoric flyer was jittery and when Drew tried to approach her she'd screech and flap her wings in agitation. "Easy girl," Drew soothed stepping closer. "We're getting Zak back. As soon as we get to Weird World." They weren't waiting for anything! It'd been three days they were going there now!

This seemed to calm her, the mention of Zak and saving him was all she needed. Drew rested her hand on the Ornithocheirus long muzzle and gently stroked it. The creature closed her eyes and cooed. Drew smiled and once again headed for the weapons storage.

Some time later…

"Drew we're here!" Doc's voice sounded from the front of the large ship. The white haired woman walked forward to the hatch, opening it she poised herself to jump. With one last glance at her husband she nodded.

"Good let's go!" After speaking she jumped without hesitation to the court yard of Weird World. Doc followed suit along with Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo. Zon carrying Komodo of course, the prehistoric reptilian spread her large wings causing her and the more recent reptilian to land softly on the ground. From there it was a frontal attack.

It wasn't difficult to navigate through this place a third time, the second allowing them to see Argost's changes. The only thing that really worried them was that they didn't hear any yelling. Their boy would be yelling now, fighting against his binds, coming up with rude remarks which he'd yell at the top of his lungs. No they didn't hear that, it was so eerie and discomforting. Just what happened to their baby?

They heard a clattering. "WHAT?!" that was Argost's voice. The man stepped out into the gaze of the rest of the Saturday family. He hadn't even heard them come in, and from the looks of it they blasted through with little thought on how loud they were being. Yet the skeletal faced man hadn't taken the slightest notice in them, well until now. He was too focused on finding out just how Zak Saturday got out with broken wrists and a battered body and spirit.

Drew wasted no time and slammed the villain into the nearest wall. Her Tibetan Fire Sword was drawn and currently found its place just centimeters from the maniacs jugular.

"Where is he?!" She demanded. By this time the family had gathered around all ready to beat the man to a bloody pulp.

"I have not the slightest clue what you're talking about." Denying and smart ass comments would get him nowhere now. The sword got closer.

"You know exactly who and what I'm talking about!" The worried mother growled, her fingers digging into the shark skin cloak. The man looked slyly up at her, if he were to choose his words correctly perhaps he could break them. If they thought little Saturday was dead and if Munya could get here quickly he could break their wills and escape. All of these were ifs, so he reversed the order.

"Munya!" the manservant already transformed into his genetically altered spider form ran forward knocking the family out of the way. Once they were to one of the secret escapes the man decided to come out with it. Or rather lie about it. "Oh yes I know who you're talking about. I believe you'll find his broken and battered body somewhere here in my humble home. Well unless one of my pets hasn't already feasted on him." With that the plan was activated and both Munya and Argost were gone, leaving the family to their grief.

Drew ran forward sword drawn but she only cut into iron hard wall. The sword was stuck deep within the wall so she punched at the wall over and over tears in her eyes. Doc by this time was on his knees staring off it to a place only he could see. Zon screeched and hit at anything and everything that wasn't her family. Fiskerton went to comfort Drew, tears already streaming down his face. Komodo just sat there head down in silent grieving. They'd all lost the youngest member… the one that each vowed to protect. And they'd failed him.

**OH NOES! They think Zak is dead! 0_0**


	4. A Time to Explain A Time to Rest

**Wow my muse hasn't died yet that's a shocker! Well here's chapter four! Nothing about his family on this one! Just explains a bit more about the Celestial Envoy. Oh and I know you probably think Zak is OOC, but that's what I'm going for, his personality is meant to be slightly altered. And there are reasons explained later why he hasn't rushed home to his family. Oh also about his persona, he may even seem just a tad heartless at times in upcoming chapters too. It really depends on were I'm going to take this. Well Enjoy! **

**Part 4- A Time to Explain A Time to Rest**

The wind whipped gently against the eleven year olds' face as they broke above the clouds, the boy sighed and took in a deep breath, something he thought he'd never do again. The fox's wings flapped every so often to keep the two air born. Zak opened his mouth to speak but closed it awkwardly unable to think of any words to utter.

"Yes Zak Saturday?" The fox said softly. "I can sense you have a few questions."

"Uh…yeah." The boy managed to utter. "Who or what are you?" He began. It kicked up with its legs to rise higher into the air as though it were swimming instead of flying.

"I'm called the Celestial Envoy," It began. "I am the point between the two worlds." Zak sat there baffled, two worlds? "I know it sounds strange but I am the creature that lives beyond the two worlds able to travel between the two as I please."

"What is the other world like?"

"Desolate almost completely void of life." Zak felt bad suddenly, the creatures voice sounded hurt. "On the surface…there is nothing…but below there lives a small population of I believe you call the Cryptids?"

"Yeah."

"I've watched for many years as the surface life dwindled there because the dwellers were power hungry. I was afraid to go down there…for fear they'd use me just like they used every other creature…" The youth cringed he didn't like the fox's tone of voice it sounded almost as haunting as when it was urgent. "That is story for another time however…your next question?" Its voice brightened at the end.

"Um do you have a shortened name? And are you a guy or a girl?" Zak scratched the back of his head embarrassed he had to ask its gender. "Sorry it's just your voice is confusing."

"Yes I do have a shortened name!" Its voice brightened with child like glee. "This one girl she named me Celestic! Oh and I'm a boy! I get that a lot since my voice is so soft! I can sense another question Zak Saturday."

"Just call me Zak." The boy said softly. "Why did you help me?"

"Your powers I suppose drew me to you, I couldn't let someone die. I also need your help with something which I will explain later," Celestic quipped softly. His voice showing a mixture of feelings the preteen couldn't quite describe. Anguish and regret somehow jumped out at him, but he didn't understand why. Zak opened his mouth to speak but Celestic was done answering questions and spoke first. "Now that I've answered your questions let's go get something to eat, I'm sure you're thirsty and famished!"

Boy was that about as close to the truth as you could get! Right on the nail! The boys questions left his head and his eyes brightened at the prospect of eating. Zak was pretty positive he'd lost a considerable amount of weight during his time in the dungeon, though this could be just because he'd never gone without a meal before. In most truth he'd probably lost a few pounds but that still wasn't good. He was already a fit boy, losing weight when he was already thin enough was malnourishment to say the least. And since he hadn't had water in three days which became fatal in five he was on a thin margin and it'd be best to get something in his system soon.

He tuned back into the world when he noticed Celestic descending. "We are close to a village I've come to enjoy being in," Celestic said side glancing at Zak. "It's a considerable ways away from Weird World too. So Argost shouldn't be able to locate you."

"How do you know about Argost?"

"Zak there are many things I know," that same haunting voice came from the Celestial Envoy's mouth. "Many things that weren't meant for the mortals to know." The preteen shivered inwardly, there was so much about this creature that the boy didn't know. How could he exactly trust him? Well sure he'd broken Zak out but for what purpose? Celestic said he needed him for something. Did he break him free to sacrifice him? Or something freaky like that?

Somehow Zak didn't believe his farfetched thoughts, this creature seemed to pure. He seemed like a child, perhaps he still was even though he held such vast knowledge. The youth felt he could trust this vulpine like creature. He saw the ground come within view and noticed a quant little village below. He immediately smelt food, he ran his tongue through his parched mouth smiling. Oh this was going to be awesome. But then he frowned, yeah food, it costs money.

"There is a festival going on so every one get's free food," Celestic said suddenly glancing at Zak who just stared at the ground eyes sparkling. The vulpine laughed. "I see well then lets get down there with much hast! Hang on!" Zak did as instructed just barely snapping out of his daze to hear the warning. He gripped onto Celestic's russet mane as the creature pulled his wings in and dove. At the last possible second he released his wings and they stopped in mid air just above the ground. Lowering himself the vulpine's paws gently touched the ground.

Zak hopped off in the next instant. Though for someone who was starving he waited patiently as the Celestial Envoy reverted back to his previous form. His tiny wings flitted and soon he was air born flying next to Zak. "Come! Come!" The fox giggled zipping off. "I have friends here! They'll feed you and give you a nice warm bed for the night!" Nodding the boy followed after Celestic grinning wide.

The creature knocked on the door and it immediately opened. "Celestic you came back!" A brown haired girl squealed snatching the Celestial Envoy from the air.

"Hello Isabel!" Celestic giggled. "I was wondering…um can one of my friends get some food? He's hasn't eaten in a while." He got straight to the point and pointed to Zak. "And if it isn't too much trouble can we stay the night?"

"You bet any of your friends can come in and eat!" The girl giggled, her jade eyes resting on Zak. "Of course silly fox this is an Inn! It's no trouble at all!" Isabel led Zak inside still holding onto Celestic's tiny body.

She led him into a large dining hall. Funny this place was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. He saw a few people mingling and some eating. There was food everywhere and the boy actually began to drool. The girl giggled as she watched him.

"Go on!" She nudged him. "Eat as much as you like, but don't eat too fast or you'll get sick!" Nodding the boy grabbed a plate and went around the table picking up anything and everything that caught his eye and looked tasty.

The girl sat across from Zak who was chowing down at a moderate pace, Celestic perched in her lap. The fox was nibbling on a piece of chicken and enjoying the girl stroking his soft head. "Oh…behind the ear," Celestic purred. The girl complied giving the skin that attached his ear to his head a good rubbing. The purr grew louder and his ear twitched every so often his vulpine face content and pleased.

Zak leaned back and sighed, his hunger and thirst were both satisfied and quenched and he was becoming sleepy. Isabel noticed this and stood. She beckoned him with a wave of the hand, Celestic by this time was asleep gripping onto the chicken bone with his tiny forepaws. He looked so much like a child as he slept and even Zak found it kind of adorable. Getting up the boy followed the girl.

"Here," she motioned to a oak door. "You can stay here." Nodding Zak opened the door. Isabel was about to leave when a yawn got her attention, she looked down and noticed the Celestial Envoy sitting up in her arms.

"Can I stay with Zak?" the fox asked looking at first Isabel and then to Zak. The preteen smiled and nodded.

"Sure Celestic I don't mind." The boy yawned eyes drooping. The fox's wings flitted and he floated over to Zak, landing on the youth's shoulder. Zak made his way into the room after a final nod to Isabel and shut the door. He was sent into darkness and for a moment his heart clenched. Then he noticed that Celestic was glowing, just like last time and the boy found himself letting out a relieved sigh. He wouldn't be in the darkness all alone.

Celestic rose and led Zak to the bed, it was large and cushiony. The preteen pulled back the covers and laid down, he fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow. Smiling tiredly Celestic watched the boy for a few moments before floating down and curling up at the end of the bed, his cascade of tails blanketing his tiny frail body, with his nose tucked under his hip the fox child fell asleep.

**Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review ;)**


	5. Grief, In Loving Memory of One Not Dead

**Wow two in one day?! 0_0 Wow! This kind of made me feel hollow and sad inside while I wrote this...Well Enjoy!**

**Part 5- Grief, In Loving Memory of One Not Dead**

It was quiet in the Saturday household, only the lights on during dusk made one realize that people in fact inhabited the now desolate looking building.

Laying in a tree just outside the house a fuzzy looking lump let out a chocked sob. It was none other than Fiskerton Phantom. The gorilla-cat was in a depressed state, he hadn't gone inside the house since Argost had said Zak was dead. Ok so he didn't say it exactly but Fiskerton knew what he meant.

It wasn't fair! The gorilla-cat sat up suddenly fingers digging into the tree limb he was perched in. What had Zak done to deserve such a fate?! Argost said his broken and battered body! Some garble escaped his lips and his fingers dug deeper into the tree limb. That was just too far!

They'd checked everywhere in that mansion yet there was no sign of Zak…one of Argost's monsters must of eaten him just like the madman stated. As much as it hurt Fiskerton to think that maniac could of at least left his body for them instead of using Fiskerton's human brother as Cryptid chow!

Fiskerton had found the dungeon next to the one he'd once been kept in. Doc and Drew broken as they were decided to analyze the blood on the chains. And came to the conclusion that it was in fact Zak's… Drew broke down, and Fiskerton couldn't bare to see that. Part of him was angry at Zak for doing that to their mom. But the other part the ten times bigger part kicked himself every time he got angry at his deceased brother.

It wasn't Zak's fault he'd been killed if it was anyone's fault Fiskerton blamed himself. He could have saved him, he could have caught up to Argost and gave the maniac a good throttling while saving his brother. But he didn't and now Zak was gone…forever.

Enraged the Phantom jumped down and dug his fingers into the tree's trunk, using all of his strength he uprooted the tree and launched it. He gave a satisfied grunt as he heard it splash at the bottom of the cliff. Yet even that didn't quell his anger and sorrow. The only possible thing that would come close to easing his hurt would be to destroy the cause of it all.

V.V Argost was going to pay, he was going to die just like Zak did! No ten times worse if Fiskerton had anything to garble about it! Sighing the gorilla-cat finally decided to head inside see how the rest of the family was doing.

As he walked in he noticed even more holes in the walls, and saw Komodo a few feet away holding onto his sore muzzle with one of his scaly paws, the Komodo Dragon whimpered and moved his jaw around a bit. Fiskerton gasped, in his agitation and sorrow the dragon had torn some of his teeth out and where the teeth had once been blood seeped out.

Fiskerton walked over and rubbed the back of Komodo's head, the dragon whimpered but managed to lick the gorilla-cat's hand in gratitude for the comfort. The phantom began to worry, if Komodo was like this…then what was going on with Doc and Drew? Zon had flown off on her own already and even though she wasn't around Fiskerton worried…yet still what was going on with his human parents?

His fur bristled as he thought about it. Nonetheless he continued his walk around the house. He heard a chocked sob and slowly turned down the hallway it'd echoed from. Sitting at the table was Drew Saturday, she had a paper in front of her that was stained with tears.

"I can't do it." She said pushing the paper away. "I can't even think to plan my baby boy's funeral." Fiskerton walked slowly forward.

"Ursafa?" He murmured softly. He was met with a tackling hug. "Eka." He hugged her tears in his own eyes. Argost had done more than just taken Zak from them, he'd broken them. Wait where was Doc? "Merikalu?"

"I don't know he hasn't come out from the lab in some time…" Drew murmured, her voice muffled by the gorilla-cat's fur. "I knocked on the door but he wouldn't answer it. I heard him throw something…so I know he's in there." Fiskerton nodded and she released him. "I just don't know what to do…I know we should go after V.V Argost but I'm not ready to lose anyone else to that filthy maniac."

Seeing her like this hurt Fiskerton, she was such a strong woman and now she was reduced to this. The gorilla-cat wanted to check on Doc but seeing as he wouldn't even open the door for his own wife. No Fiskerton wasn't going to be nice about this. The professor didn't need to be wallowing in self pity and Fiskerton Phantom knew that he was doing just that. With one last hug for his human mother the gorilla-cat headed for the lab.

He'd be nice at first, he knocked on the door.

"I'm busy…" Came the gruff reply ridden with a strained voice. That wasn't going to cut it, Fiskerton dug his nails into the metallic door and ripped it off the frame. Doc was standing there shoulders slumped his hands on a desk. He grabbed the man and turned him then fixed his hand into the front of Doc's suit and lifted him into the air.

"Ewanakisa!" Fiskerton garbled angrily. Doc's eyes stretched wide as the Fiskerton Phantom continued telling him off.

"I want revenge don't get me wrong Fiskerton!" Doc growled back. "but…I-I don't want to lose anyone else…" He sounded just like Drew, but for Fiskerton Drew was an exception. This man before him broken in spirit was suppose to be the foundation of this family! If he was weak and wallowing in self pity the rest of the family would crumble!

Growling the gorilla-cat pulled back a fist and punched Doc square in the jaw with a right hook. More garble escaped his mouth and he jerked the stunned man to eye level. Doc's jaw hung open for a moment before closing his eyes still wide. Fiskerton guessed he couldn't believe what the gorilla-cat had just done. So once again the gorilla-cat pulled back his fist and let it fly. However Doc was more prepared and grabbed it.

"I get it!" Doc said. "I shouldn't be acting this way I know Fiskerton. But we've lost Zak…what else is there to do?"  
"Revenge!" Fiskerton garbled in clear English to Doc's shock. Oh yes when Fiskerton wanted to learn a world he did it! Damn straight! The rest was garble and unclear English but everyone in the family understood his garble. Before Doc could reply the gorilla-cat dropped him and left garbling angrily to himself.

Once he was outside the Fiskerton Phantom took in a large breath. He exhaled it and looked out across the horizon. Zak would be avenged, even if Fiskerton had to do it all by himself.

**Fiskerton is planning revenge 0_o but will it work? Will they ever find out that Zak is indeed alive? Hopefully before the family is broken completely! Thanks for reading next chapie up soon! Review ^-^**


	6. Beyond the Cobble Stone Pathways

**Here's the next part ^-^ In fact here's the next part and part 7 will be coming your way soon!**

**Part 6- To The Land Beyond the Cobble Stone Pathways!**

His body ached a bit as he awakened from his actually peaceful slumber, he hated to admit it but it was used to sleeping vertically. He sat up slowly blinking a few times and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Celestic, just at his feet, still snoozing. He leaned forward and brushed his finger tips against the fox child's forehead.

The Celestial Envoy's crystal eyes opened slowly and his vulpine muzzle upturned in a tired smile. Getting on all fours he stretched tails fanning out and claws digging into the soft mattress. "How did you sleep?" The vulpine asked sitting down and tilting his head to one side, his crystal eyes sparkling.

"Great!" Zak yawned stretching himself. "So what do you need my help with?" The fox's ear twitched for a moment before his sleepy head reacted.

"Oh yes! The world beyond the cobble stone pathways!" The Celestial Envoy said happily. "I need your help! You are a Cryptid tamer yes?" Zak nodded slowly. "The second world…" His voice saddened. "Is beyond repair…but there are still Cryptids there in need…I want to take you to the second world to gather what's left of the second world's population. Will you?"

"So you want me to go with you to get the rest of the Cryptids that live on the second world?" A nod. "If it involves helping Cryptids then I'm all for it, you can count on it!" He was tackled and in a tight embrace before he realized it, he blinked a few times shocked at how much force the littl frail looking fox had in him.

"Thank you so much!!! I don't know what I'd do if you'd said no!" Celestic sobbed. Zak slowly and awkwardly rested his hand on the tiny fox's back and stroked it soothingly. He wasn't very good at this comforting stuff, and since Weird World he'd been a little more cold, even he saw that.

"Hey don't cry…" Zak said softly holding up the fox. Celestic stobbed his sobbing and looked at Zak smiling. Zak was a good friend or at least that's what Celestic thought. The fox bolted up and began zipping around the room fur bristling eyes wide.

"Oh dear we have to hurry!" He gasped as he zipped through the room. "Come! Come!" He zipped over and tugged on the collar of Zak's shirt. Zak stumbled after the bristling fox a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm coming!" Zak laughed a bit before following the fox down the hallway. As he walked something tugged at his head. How was his family holding up? Had they even went to rescue him yet? Probably not…He pinched his arm for thinking that. Something must be happening so that's why that hadn't come to his rescue when he was trapped in Weird World. He sighed.

He should contact them…but something was holding him back…something around his heart. It felt as though it was wrapped in chains ceiled with a very large lock that had a bazillion codes you had to enter. Or at least that's what it felt like to Zak.

He felt weight on his head and looked up to see Celestic perched up there. "Something upsetting you Zak?"

"I-It's nothing…" Zak answered softly averting his gaze downward.

"Well alright…" the weight lifted from his head and he continued onward his wings working rapidly.

After saying good bye to Isabel and thanking her for her hospitality the two departed from the Inn. Once again Celestic transformed into his much larger form. Zak took the time to look at him further, get a better look at him in the day light. The preteen noticed that not many people freaked when the creature transformed. Some took pictures but that was about it, there was no panic coming from these people. But back to Celestic, upon further inspection it was seen that the Envoy had chains around his neck that wrapped up and attached to his ears as ear rings. The preteen tilted his head in confusion as he squinted to look at them. They had writings on them...

"Um…what are those?" Zak asked pointing to them. Celestic swiveled his head his crystal eyes glinting with…sorrow.

"My punishment…" He replied bluntly. "For trusting the people of the second world."

"What happened…?" Zak almost couldn't utter the question for fear of the response he might receive. The creature knelt down and the preteen got onto his back ready for take off. Once more the youth fisted his hands into Celestic's mane and the vulpine took off.

When they were above the clouds Celestic spoke. "That is a long painful tale...I do not want to talk about it." The preteen crossed his arms and huffed in disappointment.

"Let's just say I broke out and disappeared into the void between the two worlds," His voice became thoughtful next and Zak listened intently, wishing he could hear the beginning of the tale...but this was Celestic's story and Zak could feel that it was a painful thing to bring up. Despite Celestic's tone of voice the boy felt pain and agony emanating from his body. "I crash landed in this world and broke a leg…but I was rescued by Isabel. She took me in and mended my leg. She was the first human to ever show me such kindness. At first I was angry with humans especially the ones of the second world, near the fall of that world. I was…but I realized not all of them are the same…"

"We're not all the same," Zak said thoughtfully. "I'm glad Isabel found you…You shouldn't hold those ill feelings it doesn't suit you." The preteen noticed that they were descending.

"Thanks Zak," Celestic said softly a smile on his face. "Usually I'd be able to go to and from the two worlds whenever I want to. But I have you so we'll need something special."

"What's that?"

"The Cobble Stone Gate." Zak cocked an eyebrow. Confusion clear on his face. The vulpine laughed, and slowly began to descend further.

"It's a special gate only I can activate but it allows more than one being to pass through. We'll use this to save the Cryptids." Zak nodded.

"So there's another gate in the second world…" He said aloud. "It's a good thing only you can activate it…from what you said those people are wicked."

"And dead , their greed consumed them and they paid the price. In the end innocent Cryptids also paid the price…" Celestic said eyes focused on something below them. "Hang on." Zak did as instructed and soon they were diving down, but instead of landing the kept going. The boy's eyes grew wide as they headed straight for the cobble stone pathways below. He quickly closed his sapphire orbs before impact and braced himself.

He heard giggling in the next instant, and muttered. "What's so funny?"

"Open your eyes silly!" The fox child giggled. Zak opened his eyes and gawked. They were…in space?!

"I thought you said-"

"Ah ah! This is the void, it looks a lot like space doesn't it…? But tell me do you feel any different?" He did, it felt like one of those mystic hotspots which had him tingling all over. It was that same fleeting bubbly feeling he'd felt when him and Celestic first met. Life…was here. It wasn't just a void it felt like everything was here, every soul… It made him dizzy. "We can't stay for too long in here." Zak took that as grab my mane or fall off.

It was a good thing he did to, for the Envoy shot off at a rapid pace. His legs working as though here were running, but to Zak it just looked like he was treading on thin air. The next thing the boy saw was light.

"Um…I hate to sound cliché but aren't you not suppose to go towards the light?" He said waving one of his hands.

"That's the second world entrance!" Celestic shouted as they went faster and faster. Zak squinted his eyes and leaned down gripping tightly to the vulpine's mane. Suddenly they were above what Zak assumed was the second world. It didn't look anything like Earth! It looked so well, desolate!

"This is…Second world?" The fox nodded.

"Yes now we must head down there and get the Cryptids out as fast as possible!" With that he folded his wings and they were off diving at intense speeds towards second world. The landing was soft and Zak hopped off looking around.

"OK this place sucks." the boy said scratching the back of his head and surveying the land. Dust, to put it in simple terms. Sure there were a few trees but they were dead. Not one single living thing was here or so it seemed. "Are you sure there are Cryptids here?" He got his answer almost as soon as the words left his lips, a large rino like cryptid charged at the two.

The Celestial Envoy lunged forward snatching Zak by his shirt and jumping away from its immediate path.

"Whoa...so there are Cryptids here..." The youth breathed eyes wide as the rino like creature tore through a tree. He gulped that could of been him. "Thanks for the save Celestic." The Envoy placed the boy down and looked around.

"Your welcome...but there should be more-" Zak noticed that the ground under Celestic's paws was weird looking, well this whole planet was but there was something different about. He couldn't put his finger on it...his eyes stretched wide as he saw the ground begin to rise.

"Celestic under you!" The vulpine's head shot down and his wings fanned out, lifting into the air he grabbed a hold of Zak again and took off. Zak watched as the ground exploded upwards then sunk in, and what it sunk into was a very large feline Cryptid's mouth. The feline got out from the hole and spat out the dirt shaking its large broad head to and fro to get the taste out. Its head snapped up and it glared at the two air born creatures, opening its maw it let out a loud roar. The sound waves knocked into Celestic with such force the Envoy had the air forcibly pushed from his lungs, his wings faltering the vulpine crashed down releasing Zak upon impact.

The impact had such force that it sent the eleven year old skyward. Limbs flailing Zak yelped as he began his fast return to the ground. The Envoy wouldn't be able to come to his rescue this time, for the fox was now pinned down by one of the felines large paws. The preteen closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Instead of hitting the hard ground he landed on something soft, which let out a yelp. He opened his eyes to see a plant like dog Cryptid under him. The creature shifted its head and looked at Zak furrowing its lips in a snarl. Now he kind of wished he'd hit the ground instead of ticking off the freaky dog thing. He was bucked off and landed in a tree, which under his weight snapped.

He heard a yowl of pain and his head snapped over to Celestic, the vulpine had sunk his teeth deep within the feline's paw, the Cryptid reared up and roared in pain. The fox took the oppurtinity to escape. Using his intense speed he was to the boy within seconds both backing up as the Cryptids now three strong walked forward.

Celestic guarded Zak as the Cryptids advanced on them. "It'd be wonderful if you'd use you're powers now." The fox said his lips furrowed as the Cryptids got closer.

"I'm trying!" The preteen shouted. His powers activated and he held up his hands, he'd been in such a panic that his powers hadn't been able to activate till now. "Easy! Easy!" All at once the Cryptids stopped eyes glowing just the same as Zak's. Zak looked over to Celestic who was unfazed by his powers. "That's weird my powers usually work on Cryptids."

Celestic looked at him his muzzle turning upward in a smile. "But I'm not a Cryptid." Zak lost focus as he looked at the Celestial Envoy confused. The biggest Cryptid the feline took the opportunity to strike charging at the two who currently weren't paying attention.

**OH Oh What'll happen next?!** **Review Plz!**


	7. Revenge, Fiskerton Flies Solo

**I might redo this chapter cause I feel iffy with it...**

**Oh this will be the last chapter I post for a while, I have a vacation I'm going on till Friday night, so I'll see you then! **

**Enjoy!**

**Part 7- Revenge, Fiskerton Flies Solo**

The gorilla-cat swung from limb to limb approaching Weird World at a rapid pace. If the rest of the family wasn't going to avenge Zak then Fiskerton would do it all by himself! He stopped suddenly sighing. He was actually going to do this? Yes…he'd get revenge.

Yet somehow that didn't feel right, in fact it felt downright wrong for him. Could he really kill Argost? The phantom doubted that, his morals would get in the way. But he'd at least make the man pay. It was a relatively easy infiltration to Fiskerton's surprise. Argost didn't guard this place like he did when Fiskerton was here.

The gorilla-cat shuddered as he walked through the eerily quite mansion. His ears picked up a sound in the next instant and he let out a relieved sigh. OK so there were people here, kind of creepy really. He listened intently and realized it was Argost's voice. Would it be that easy? He followed to a door were he heard Argost just on the other side.

"How could little Saturday escape without detection?" Came Argost's voice from the other side. Fiskerton put a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping aloud. Zak was alive! His red eyes stretched wide and he felt tears in them. His human brother was alive!

Wait…Argost could be lying…he'd listen further. "The cameras show that he wasn't alone when he escaped…perhaps what ever that creature was disabled the alarm system. Ah yes the papers I asked for Munya." There was a rustling. A tapping noise and then Argost spoke again. "So my assumptions were correct..." There was laughing. "The creature that helped little Saturday is none other than the Celestial Envoy!"

The what? Fiskerton leaned in closer to be able to listen more intently.

"Now if I could harness the power of the Celestial Envoy…I could get to Kur ten times faster! Oh and the added bonus of slaughtering the pesky little Saturday. And they'll get no help from the rest of the family, they're to far broken!" That very annoying laugh again…And that's when Fiskerton bolted. He had to tell the rest of the family! He didn't care if he set of an alarm at this point.

He was out side within seconds and swinging through the trees. Eyes wide. Zak was alive! Really this time, why would Argost want to kill Zak if he was already dead?! Fiskerton smiled wide but then a frown tugged at his lips. Where was Zak? And what is the Celestial Envoy? Oh well right now he needed to tell the rest of the family the good news.

It'd take him a while to get back home but it'd be worth it!

Hours Later…(I'm running out of muse sorry…)

Fiskerton stumbled into the house and yowled as loudly as he could. That got all of the family front in center each worried and jittery. Drew walked towards Fiskerton.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, the gorilla-cat noticed she'd just got done crying and smiled, she'd have no more reason to cry now!

"Mrusafu!" He said waving his arms, he began garbling franticly. It went something like this. I went to Weird World, heard Argost talking, he said Zak was alive! Everyone stared at him wide eyed, he stared at them tears in his eyes but a smile on his face. He nodded hopeful at their blank expressions hoping it'd sink in soon. Drew was the first to respond.

"My…my baby boy is alive…?" Drew was shocked, but the faintest of smiles appeared on her face as she realized. "My baby boy is alive! Doc our son is alive!" Doc was staring off into space but there was a smile on his face. He shook his head clearing his mind and looked at Fiskerton.

"Did Argost say how he escaped?" Doc questioned suddenly. The Phantom began garbling about what he heard, the Celestial Envoy at the very top of the explanation.

"Celestial Envoy…?" Drew said, she furrowed her brow in thought. "I've heard of that somewhere before. The being that governs over the void between the two worlds…" She walked over to one of the computers and began typing.

"Find anything?" Doc asked coming up behind her and peering over her shoulder.

"Here is some old folk lore. It says 'The creature which looks very much like a fox, is the governor of the land between the two worlds, one being our own. There has only been one sighting of the beast before, in a small town called Ridden Valley. The creature was reported appearing from the center of the forest were the cobble stone pathways meet in the middle. Each pathway leads to the four directions, North, South, East, and West. It is said that it has just as much power as Kur! Yet instead of evil the creature has been said to be pure of soul and heart.'"

"So this creature is like the light side of Kur…" Doc said rereading over the information. "But this is just a folk lore…"

"If Argost has reason to believe it's the Celestial Envoy who saved our son then I don't doubt it. Evil and maniacal he might be but his information is usually right on the nail." Drew said scrolling 's ear twitched as he remembered the place Argost had said, that must be Ridden Valley. The gorilla-cat got the family's attention and told them the rest of what he'd heard. "Well looks like we're heading for Ridden Valley!"

"Right!" Doc, Fiskerton, and Komodo headed for the Air Ship while Drew looked at the last bit of information.

"But if the Celestial Envoy should ever fall…the two worlds would collapse within themselves…" Drew printed off the information and headed out after her family worry nagging at her. If it should ever fall…all would be lost. What a delicate balance.

Upon entering the ship she buckled up and reread over the information trying to pick out anything and everything that would allow them to find their boy. It was true the Celestial Envoy might not have their boy but it was the only lead to his whereabouts. They'd at least have to try, and this time they were getting him back alive.

**Do I see a bit of Foreshadowing? Hm? Well that's it till Friday sorry! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**


	8. Crumble, The Second World Collapses

**Well here it is just like I said on was it Sunday? Well here's the next part! Enjoy!**

**Part 8- Crumbling, The Land Beyond the Cobble Stone Pathways Erupts!**

When one has claws sinking deep into their flesh, especially claws the size of daggers, one stops for a moment to wonder why the hell they're near something like that! Zak didn't do quite that but when the claws sunk into his back, when he'd turned at the last moment, his eleven year old life flashed before his eyes. It was funny how after three days of desensitization how bad getting hurt could feel. Zak wished Celestic wasn't experiencing the same thing, that way he could get the preteen out of this.

No the vulpine was pinned under the great weight of this large feline as well, though in what Zak could see the feline was adding extra weight onto the Celestial Envoy's back. Ah revenge for Celestic biting its paw. If they got out of this perhaps he could feed Argost to this vengeful beast. When more weight was added to his back he realized this was not time to be thinking of his own revenge! How could he hope to enact it if he was dead!?

You know he faintly wondered what it'd be like to be-Oh there was not time for this! Activating his powers he turned as best as he could and looked into the feline's eyes. They glowed and the youth was immediately hit with a wave of anger. It chocked the air out of him yet he maintained focus.

The big cat backed up off of them and the boy staggered to his feet and ran over to Celestic. "Hey are you alright?" The vulpine staggered to his paws and looked at Zak with a thin smile.

"Thanks for the save…" the Envoy breathed in gratitude. He winced in pain. "Come I'll fix your wounds." Nodding Zak keeping his focus on the large cat, turned and felt a cold touch, he winced slightly but in the next instant it felt very warm the pain gone.

"Thanks for the heal." Zak said still looking at the feline by this time he'd already gained control of the other two, his power intensify with the restoration of his body.

He looked over and saw that Celestic was still bleeding. The vulpine was licking at the wound and wincing. "Aren't you going to heal yourself?" The Envoy gave him a side glance but continued his licking, after finishing he spoke.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"My body is messed up. Ever since I was held captive here. I can't heal myself." He replied kneeling. Zak got on careful of the vulpine's wounds and led the three Cryptids towards a place only Celestic knew about. It was a moderate distance, it wouldn't take to considerably long to get there. Thoughts buzzed through the preteen's mind yet he still managed to keep his focus on the Cryptids before him.

"Um Zak?" Celestic's small voice roused him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I know this sounds weird…but um…when we get back to your world…could I stay with you?" Zak didn't lose his focus on the Cryptids as he spoke up.

"Sure…but why would you want to live with me? I mean wouldn't you rather be floating around the void and going wherever you please? Not that it wouldn't be cool."

"You'd think." He said softly. "But I've never had a family or anything like that. I am the only one of my kind, there were no other Celestial Envoys just me. So when all this is over could I be a part of your family?"

"Yeah you can," Zak said thoughtfully. "Defiantly you'd be a cool new member of the family!"

"Really? That's great thank you!" Zak smiled at the excitement in the Celestial Envoy's voice. They continued on the same pace for quite sometime until the ground beneath them began to shake. It shook with so much force that the Envoy almost lost his balance.

"What's happening?!" Zak asked still trying to keep his focus without wanting the impulse of looking around. He lost it however and the three large Cryptids began a rampage, but they took no heed to the two companions but went running in a panic. Bursting through anything in their path to get away.

"I was afraid of this," Celestic voice held worry and Zak's heart clenched. Why was that? Why was it when the Celestial Envoy felt any negative feeling the youth felt as though he was getting hit with a huge wave? It was odd but he didn't' want to ask right now there was no time. The boy watched as the Cryptids continued to run in all directions he pulled at his hair in aggravation and worry, they had to get them back! Celestic finished what he was saying Zak barely hearing it due to his thoughts. "the second world is dying completely!"

"What?"

"The second world won't be here much longer! We must hurry!"

"Well then let's get those-" Before he could finish Celestic bucked forward and galloped towards the rhino like Cryptid. Zak had to clench his fists tightly into the Envoy's fur, his body flying every which away. Determination flowed through Celestic in such waves that it almost chocked the air out of the preteens lungs, just what was this creatures motive? Why did he care? It wasn't effecting him heck he could just move to Zak's world and forget about it.

Zak felt bad suddenly, why wasn't he as determined? He'd always been ready and willing to help out a Cryptid but now…had three days in Weird World really done that to him? Made him unfeeling. His throat constricted painfully as he thought further, his mind completely oblivious to the world around him.

Bitterness ran through his veins as he thought further, Argost had taken from him no one could hope to restore. His child like innocence, seeing what he did in that damn hell house was awful. It twisted his mind and shattered his heart. What did Argost say to him when they first ran into him? 'Dear sweet boy.' Was it? Yes, Zak nodded as he thought. Yes he called him a sweet boy because he didn't want Fisk to hurt the man Argost had taken control of. But he wasn't that anymore, not entirely.

His heart was different, the way he thought was different. There was light yes…but after his heart had shattered in a sense it'd managed to rebuild itself. Yet when it did that something was replaced. He couldn't think of what it was, but something was defiantly replaced. That spot was filled with malice and hate.

He was shocked as the realization hit him. He was actually becoming unfeeling towards Cryptids and not just them but people as well. The only one he could trust at the moment was Celestic, which he found odd. Why didn't he become unfeeling to the fox child? Why was the Envoy an exception?

"Zak!" His thoughts came to a halt and he found his head spinning rapidly. Shaking he came back to what was happening. The sky had darkened and the ground and anything attached was becoming distorted, everything was falling apart. "Use your powers we don't have much time!" Celestic was running alongside the rhino like Cryptid who was freaking out wide eyed.

Nodding Zak activated his powers, the Cryptid turned with the Envoy as the rounded around to gather the last two Cryptids. The youth could sense that the Envoy's power was waning as he pushed his body beyond the limits.

"Celestic you don't have to rush so fast we can still make it." The Envoy shook his head and continued at the same pace.

"We need to get them as quickly as possible! No excuses!" It wasn't that long till they rounded up the dog like Cryptid. The four of them then sprinted for the big cat, who was currently smashing its head against a rock face. Zak once again influenced the large Cryptid who immediately stopped the smashing of its head.

It turned and the five of them headed for the place Celestic was heading for originally. It was a pool of water and the Celestial Envoy jumped high, they dove in, the influenced Cryptids not even hesitating.

Zak unconsciously covered his mouth with his hand to stop the water from entering his mouth, but his eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth wide taking in a large breath. He could breathe! Before he could even ask Celestic provided the answer.

"We're not in actual water." The Envoy explained. "We're in the void." Suddenly the scene became very familiar and once more they were in the starry black abyss, floating in mid air.

**I'm working on the next part! Don't forget to Review!**


	9. Argost Appears, BBtTW

**Here's the next part and it's a doozy! I don't know if I'll be able to right the next chapter without crying... :C **

**Part 9- Argost Appears, Battle Between the Two Worlds**

Zak felt himself standing on ground he could not see. "Stay there." Celestic ordered. "It's the only path mortals can stand on right now, if you move or the Cryptids move you'll fall into the endless void." Not wanting to free fall forever Zak nodded as the Celestial Envoy walked out a few paces.

The creature lifted it's head and let out a cry, Zak covered his ears. It sounded like every animal on Earth crying at once. He felt his powers acting up and almost lost focus again.

Suddenly the Envoy's wings glowed and shot out in each direction one heading for Zak and the Cryptids and the other head off into the void. It stopped before it hit Zak and made a pathway out into the void.

Celestic was laying on the pathway back in his weaker form. He struggled to his paws but couldn't get himself to rise into the air. He panted heavily sweat pouring from his brow, his tiny wings not even fluttering. He looked weakly over at Zak.

"It's a pathway…I," He had to take in a large breath. "It will allow you and the Cryptids to walk safely across to the first world. Just stay on the path and you won't have to wo-" He was cut off as he was lifted into the air. The fox let out a high pitched squeak as he came face to face with a white faced man. Celestic's ears flattened and his eyes grew wide as he looked at none other than V.V Argost.

"Munya grab little Saturday. I'll take care of the Envoy." Zak gasped how did Argost know about Celestic? Gritting his teeth he looked from the Cryptids he was influencing to Munya who was already in spider form walking towards them.

He was so screwed, he could barely get these Cryptids to follow them! He couldn't order them to attack the spider freak! Well he could but he'd probably pass out and Celestic needed him right now!

He saw the weakened Envoy struggle within the maniacs grasp. He couldn't get away no matter how much he tried. Zak could see that the Envoy had his lips upturned in a tiny snarl as the man talked to him, but that wasn't important right now as the preteen snapped back to a shadow now casting over him.

Munya was looming over the preteen claws ready to tear the boy apart. Zak gulped. Suddenly and to Zak's immense surprise and relief a ball of fire slammed into the freak's back causing him to slide towards the edge and just barely grab it. Zak knew who it was and he felt a lump in his throat, yet he maintained his focus his heart still hardened.

"Zak!!" Drew squeaked, relief spreading over her to see her baby boy alive. Zak turned his head for a moment and she sucked in a breath, there was something different about his eyes. They looks so empty so hard. Rage welled inside her, what had Argost done to him?!

She watched from the corner of her eye as Zak's Cryptid brothers and sister- they'd managed to locate Zon along the way- rushed for Zak. Before they could reach the preteen however the boy held out his hand. "No." The boy panted looking at his siblings then back to the influenced Cryptids. "I can't hold onto them much longer, don't get in the way." Even his voice sounded cold. It sent a shiver down Drew's spine as she looked at her boy. Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon all skidded to a halt, each one wide eyed. "Mom get Celestic away from Argost!"

"Celestic? Wait you don't mean the Celestial Envoy?"

"Does everyone know about him?" Zak sighed loudly fighting to maintain control. "Zon, Fiskerton, Komodo watch these three Cryptids make sure they don't stray away!" He glanced over at his Cryptids siblings who were all looking at him wide eyed. "What?"

Fiskerton garbled a few things along with Zon and Komodo. There was a loud shout and the preteen looked over at Argost who was currently on the ground along with a still very weak Celestic. Zak snapped his attention away from his siblings and to his dad who was now looming over the villain, fist raised.

Drew threw something towards Zak and yelled 'catch', barely able to react the boy almost dropped the Claw. Smiling and giving a small nod of gratitude Zak focused his powers through the Claw and pointed it towards the Cryptids. He sighed with relief as it wasn't to hard now to control them. However all of that was short lived as the large feline finally tired of being controlled snapped away from the boy's influence and charged at him.

With no time to react Zak spread out his arms shielding his family from the large Cryptid. It barreled into him knocking the air out of him completely. He grabbed onto it's snout and looked it in the eyes and in that moment it stopped. The boy stroked its muzzle softly as he regained his lost breath. "Shhh…it's ok you're ok." The boy said softly. It sat down. "I need you to go back and sit down. Tell your buddies to do the same, we don't want you getting hurt. Can you do that?" It nodded and sat the boy down before rising up and walking back.

It growled to its companions who all nodded in agreement. They all sat and watched the battle proceed.

Zak getting a firm grip on the Claw ran towards Argost who was currently fighting with Doc. Before Doc could punch Argost in the face Zak tackled the madman to the ground. Pinning him down the boy looked at Argost with hatred. "Pay back." The snarled. "Let's see how you like it." His voice was dark, and he could sense and see his family's shock. Even more to their shock he began punching Argost tears streaming down his face as he did so. His heart ached as he continued to beat the madman sensless. Not that he didn't want payback but he still had a heart somewhere, yet it was unable to stop him from punching Argost over and over. His heart was soon consumed with malice.

"Zak what are you doing…?" Drew squeaked in disbelief.

"Zak calm down." Doc urged.

At this point he didn't give a damn! Argost would pay for scarring him the way he did, and he'd be damned if he let anyone stop him. He raised the Claw into the air and contracted it, widening it so that the three points all stuck out and pointed downwards.

He was going to kill Argost! Before he could kill the maniac, who was in clear shock, he stopped for a moment. "You remember when you called me a 'sweet boy', for not wanting Fisk to hurt the man you manipulated?" Argost growled yet nodded. "Too bad for you he's dead now." And he struck but before he could finish off the skeleton faced man he was stopped.

His eyes blazing in furry turned to a very weak fox, who'd managed to get his wings fluttering ever so slightly.

"Enough…" the Envoy's voice was still very weak. "I understand your pain Zak…but revenge won't do you any good. Just leave him and let's get the Cryptids to the other side." His voice was pleading and heart wrenching. His eyes begged Zak to just let it go, for now at least. Nodding the preteen loosened his hold and got up getting a few good paces away from Argost. He activated his powers but before he could lead the Cryptids away there were gasps and screams.

"Zak look out!!!" Drew shrieked. The boy turned wide eyed along with Celestic as Argost loomed over them. The man had pulled out a concealed dagger that was pointed at Zak. He couldn't move couldn't think, just stare as he was now facing literal death in the face. This time seemed more real than the others. Before Celestic had always healed him, now the fox could barely fly let alone fix the preteens wounds. And what could the fox do even if he could heal Zak? If it was fatal he'd just die anyways.

"DIE!" And the dagger connected with flesh.

**:o It be a cliffy! Oh noes! What'll happen next?! Review!**


	10. Tragedy! The Soft Voice is Silenced!

**Well here is one of the saddest parts of the story...but my friends it gets worse I hate to say. This is a dark fic, but that doesn't mean I wont' spring for a happy ending of some sort ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Part 10- Tragedy! The Soft Voice is Silenced!**

Zak's sapphire orbs stretched wide as he saw the dagger coming right for him. But it never hit him, instead there was a flash of red and white. The youth watched in horror and shock as Celestic sunk his teeth deep into Argost's arm, despite the now new bleeding deep wound on the fox child's shoulder the vulpine hung on. Argost removed the dagger quickly causing a muffled yelp of pain to erupt from the tiny Envoy's throat. The man gritted his teeth hard trying his hardest not to cry out in pain.

However the madman let out a yowl of pain and waved his arm wildly about but the vulpine held fast, only sinking his canines deeper into his flesh.

Finally tired of it Argost placed the dagger into his other hand and sliced across the fox's back, the blade running through deep. There was a blood curdling scream that erupted from the Envoy's throat that tore at Zak's heart. His brain stopped and all he could think was that it should have been him.

Celestic fell to the ground with a sickening thud, blood already pooling around him.

No. No there was no way, he was suppose to get hit with the dagger. No. No. No. No! It was suppose to be him! Not…not…Celestic.

"I thought I could use you to find Kur faster," Argost said looking unfeelingly at the struggling fox child. "But I have no more patients." Raising his foot he stomped down on the tiny fox over and over, the screams of agony were heart breaking. Zak sank to his knees, eyes as wide as they could be. He wanted to beg Argost to stop but his voice, his breath hitched in his throat and all he could do was stare.

He looked so…so frail now. His tiny wings bent and twisted every which away, his soft red fur covered in even darker crimson. Zak didn't even think Argost could be that cruel, but what should he have expected?

Argost was quickly hit with both a fire ball and a punch in the face, he was sent flying and both Doc and Drew ran after. Numbly Zak staggered over to Celestic who was breathing weakly.

"C-Celestic…are you alright?" Zak whispered softly his voice hoarse. He as gently as humanly possible placed the tiny Envoy's body in his lap and cradled him. The tiny vulpine moved his head slowly towards Zak. His eyes glazed over as though he were dead yet he still talked.

"Alex…you came back…?" His voice was so soft even softer than usual. Zak wondered who Alex was but shook his head.

"No it's Zak. Zak Saturday." The Envoy seemed to realize and the glazed look went away.

"Zak?" The boy nodded. "Are you alright? H-He didn't hurt you…did he?"

"I'm fine…but Celestic why did you do that?"

"Isn't that what f-family does? P-Protect e…each other? I-I always…thought th-that's what…you…d-d-o in a family." Tears streamed down Zak's face as he watched the fox child struggle to breath and talk.

"You should stop talking. You need to rest or you'll die." There was a soft chuckle that escaped the frail vulpine's mouth.

"It…w-won't matter." The Envoy ventured softly. "I'm…n-not going to make it."

"Don't talk like that!" Zak said violently shaking his head tears streaming faster. "You said you were going to become part of our family and you're going to do that! You're not going to die! Heal yourself please!" In his panic he forgot what the Celestial Envoy had told him before. Celestic's tiny muzzle turned into a weak smile, he giggled a bit and Zak thought he was playing a trick. But when he looked into the Envoy's eyes he saw no humor, but dead seriousness.

"I t-to-told you s-s-silly…I." A shuddering breath rocked through his body. "I c-can't h-heal…myself…t-take…t-the Cryptids….a-a-and…leave…." His head landed limply on Zak's arm which had been gently cradling his head.

Zak looked at the vulpine to see any sigh of life yet he got nothing. His chest neither rose nor fell, his tiny muzzle though slackened open drew in no breath nor expelled it and there was no heart beat. His eyes those pools of crystal no longer sparkled but looked beyond what anyone alive could see.

The preteen with the most care he could muster placed the dead Envoy onto the pathway and stood fists shaking. Argost…was going to pay!

Fists clenched even tighter to the point that his nails dug deep into the palm of his hand. Crimson liquid dripped down his clenched fists and his head snapped over to Argost who was currently fighting with his parents.

Little did he realize but his eyes had changed, they were no longer the deep blue but a steely color. Cryptid like powers flashed through his eyes for a moment and then he charged forward.

Argost once again didn't see him coming and it was easy to knock him off balance as the two tumbled the madman took the opportunity to stab at anything Zak had exposed.

Searing pain erupted from his arm and both of his legs yet her persisted throwing as many punches as he could get in. And from what he could see they were very hard punches, at one point one had snapped the maniacs head back.

He was oblivious to the screams around him all he wanted was payback. Then there was and extremely hard kick to his stomach, it scent the boy flying feet into the air before falling back down in a broken heap.

Though he could feel that at least one of his arms was broken, yet he rose to his feet staggering back a few paces. "Guys get the Cryptids out of here!" He said looking at his siblings, they nodded and began leading the three large Cryptids to the other side. Drew and Doc were currently dealing with Munya near the first world entrance, the spider freak managed to get back up onto the pathway. So it was just him and Argost.

His attention was turned back to Argost when he was hit from behind and scent flying off in another direction. He skidded hard against the celestial pathway old wounds beginning to open up. He managed during his tumbling to get back on his feet. Clenching his fists he looked from Argost to Celestic.

"I'm going to make you experience living hell for what you did to Celestic!" After shouting this the boy charged again. This time he didn't get to Argost. The pathway was beginning to disappear and one particular spot was the place Celestic's body now lay. He began running towards the Envoy's body no way was he going to lose what was left of Celestic!

Argost ceased the opportunity and smashed his claws into Zak's face. The boy let out a muffled scream of pain as he was lifted into the air. The dagger was pulled out and the preteen's eyes grew wide.

"This time you're little buddy isn't here to save you!" Looking over he saw that Celestic's body was gone. Enraged the boy kicked out landing a hit on V.V Argost's face. He didn't completely lose his hold on Zak but the youth managed to break free because he'd loosened his grip just a fraction of an inch. Landing on the ground the boy ran back towards Argost.

But their fighting was cut short as a rumbling was heard and below them the rest of the pathway was beginning to give way. If they didn't get back to either side they'd be trapped in the void…forever.

**Welpers that's it for now! But the next chappie will be up soon so stay tuned and don't forget Review!!**


	11. Pain, Once Again Separation

**Oh my gosh guys get some tissues this will be like the saddiest part of the whole thing. No joke THE SADDEST!**

**Part11- Pain, Once Again Separation**

Zak watched in an odd interest as the 'ground' underneath him was beginning to give way. The only thing that got him back to reality was his family's shouts. Realizing now what was going to happen if he didn't get off there right now the boy made a mad dash for his family.

However he didn't reach them, something he hadn't expected happened. Tentacles as black as the void wrapped themselves around the boy and lifted him into the air just before he reached his family. He began choking, one tentacle had wrapped itself tightly around his throat and began pulling him back.

He felt Drew's hand snag his free hand. She didn't budge an inch but that didn't help Zak in anyway. In fact during this tug of war match the boy could feel his esophagus collapsing. He chocked out saliva pouring down his chin.

"M-Mom…" He managed. "Y-You…have to let me go!" He saw tears in her eyes and began crying himself. She shook her head.

"No I can't lose you again! None of us can!" She brought out her sword and cut, but to no avail it just bounced off. Whatever was holding him whether it be the void itself or something of even greater uncertainty, it was not about to let Zak go.

Drew's eyes grew wide when she heard cracking sounding from her boy's body. She had to let him go or risk aiding in his death yet she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to lose her baby boy once more.

"P-Please…g-get home safely…l-leave me…" His voice was weakening and his struggles began to cease. "Y-You have to g-g-get those Cryptids o-out of here! It w-was Celestic's l-last wish a-and mine to!" Tears streamed faster from both their eyes. Her little baby was telling her his last wish. It was heart breaking, so heart breaking the woman couldn't stand it.

To her own despair she loosened her grip. She hadn't meant to, and when his hand slid from hers and he was pulled back into the darkness she sank to her knees. She'd just killed her baby boy by letting him go. She'd actually did it. It may not seem that way to the rest of the family but to Drew she'd just let whatever that monster was take away her child…and she could have stopped it.

His sapphire eyes opened slowly and he groaned sitting up. What had happened? When he felt the ground underneath him rumbling he looked around wide eyed. He was in the second world!

What ever that had been had drug him all the way back to the second world! Suddenly groaning got his attention and his head snapped over to a large heap of blue and white. It was Argost! When had he been drug back here? More importantly why?

The man staggered to his feet clearly disoriented and stumbling around. Blood covered him, some of his own and some of both Zak and Celestic's. He didn't take immediate notice of the boy and surveyed the land around him which was still falling apart.

When his eyes fell upon the smallest Saturday they narrowed. Zak gulped a bit yet didn't show any fear as the man advanced towards him. Zak struggled to stand but only succeeded in falling back down in searing pain. He watched as the madman pulled out a much larger knife.

"I'm going to finish you off here." The man stated after he was looming over the boy. "Just like with the Celestial Envoy." At mention of Celestic the boy became enraged, rage gave him the strength to rise to his feet and deck the man.

It didn't help his situation, it only made Argost angrier. But Zak didn't allow the maniac to get one hit in, he couldn't. If he were to let Argost even graze something it'd all be over.

Getting around Argost by pushing his body beyond the breaking point the boy managed to send the madman stumbling backwards. This caused him to drop his knife and fall down panting.

"I'm getting to old for this." Argost hissed trying to rise once more. His body was also beyond the breaking point. He watched as the boy slowly made his way towards him.

Zak staggered forward and secured the knife into his hand he looked at the man. Then his face twisted, his mouth upturned into a wide smile. It wasn't a kind one either it almost looked as if the boy was losing his sanity. Well maybe he was indeed doing just that. It was amazing what three days in Weird World could do to ones mental capacity, especially one with such an innocent mind.

Argost watched wide eyed as the boy now with the tables turned loomed over him. "No…Argost," the boy began. "I'm going to finish you off." The boy's hand rose into the air the smile widening and he brought down the knife. It was aimed straight for Argost's head and with the speed the knife was going would go straight through. However before making impact the boy stopped.

The point was just centimeters away from the madman's forehead. Wide eyed the boy looked from the knife to Argost his hand shaking.

He…he couldn't do it. He rose the blade back into the air and brought it back down only to stop in the same spot. His hand shook violently and his eyes stretched wider. His pupils extremely small at this point as his gaze shifted from blade to Argost.

"I can't do it." The boy rasped. He staggered back and gripped his head shaking it, the knife was still firmly with in his grasp, the guard pressing into his temple as he shook his head violently. Tears streamed down his face and when he opened his eyes again they were wide the pupils small. "Why can't I kill you? I want you dead!" The boy screamed. "Why can't you just die!? Why can't I kill you!?" He demanded his voice breaking.

Suddenly a foot connected with his stomach and he was sent flying but he didn't get very far as he was grabbed by the hair. His eyes opened slowly his pupils back to normal. Argost's claws dug deep into the boy's skull. The boy cried out as the madman crushed the hand that was secured around the knife.

His grip loosened and the knife was once again in the hand of its rightful owner.

"Dear boy, it's not that hard to kill someone." Unlike Zak, Argost showed no mercy and he plunged the knife deep within the boy's stomach. The boy cried out in pain his eyes wide his pupils once again small. "See?" Again and again he stabbed the preteen over and over in the gut.

Blood was already running down his chin, but the maniac didn't stop. Again and again the knife tore deep into the preteen's flesh before ripping out and repeating the process. Finally Argost stopped, Zak's eyes were still very wide and he looked down at the wound then back up to Argost who smiled in sick satisfaction.

"I believe I am the victor in this match. It was fun little Saturday but I must be on my way." Blood exploded from the boy's mouth and he fell limp. He tossed Zak, the boy rolled several times his blood splattering what ever his body made contact with. He finally rolled onto his back and his glazed eyes looked up into the darkening sky and saw what no one alive could see.

**Well *sniff* that's...the end...of the CHAPPIE! Oh yes there will be more! Stay tuned! Review but don't hate me and seriously stay tuned if you don't you wont' eva figure out how it ends! This was upsetting for me to write!**


	12. Rebirth, The Celestial Envoy's Cry

**Eh I don't know if I like this chapter...or not but here you go! I might consider redoing this, welpers one more chappie to go! Enjoy**

**12: Rebirth, The Celestial Envoy's Cry**

"Wake up silly!" Zak's eyes shot open as he heard a very familiar voice. He sat up and looked around. He was…back in the void? Zak looked around confused.

"How-I thought…" When he looked around further he saw no Celestic. His eyes stretched wide, but he was so sure that'd been Celestic's voice! "What's going on?"

"Hm…tee hee!" Celestic's voice chimed from all around. "Argost got me good I will admit! But if he knew anything about the Celestial Envoy, he'd know one cannot kill the Envoy in his own domain! Loopholes are so fun!"

"So you didn't-" Tears filled his eyes and he smiled.

"No I didn't technically die…but Zak, you did." His voice became saddened near the end. "And in the second world ta boot! This isn't good, I may the protector of both worlds but to get you out of this…oh dear me…this'll take some rule breaking."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you helped me!" His voice was bubbly again. "You got those Cryptids to safety and for that I am forever grateful!" He heard the voice of the fox muttering something. "Alright…looks like I have no choice!"

"No choice what do you mean? What are you going to do?" He became panicked, wondering what the Envoy was planning. He really wished he could see the fox child instead of hearing him.

"We're going to have to intertwine!"

"Wait what?!" He didn't get an answer as something smacked into his chest. Suddenly everything began to hurt, and it wasn't just those little aches either it was searing unrelenting pain. He felt every wound that was inflicted upon both him and Celestic, and from what he could hear in his head the fox child was also experiencing it as well.

He felt himself hitting the ground then suddenly facing the sky once more. "What the hello operator…" The boy breathed, wait…he just breathed! Eyes wide he took in another breath, excited he sat up only to fall back down, he groaned looking back up at the sky.

"I couldn't fix all your wounds sorry." The voice came from inside the youth's head. Suddenly he felt something strange…like six new appendages. He looked around to see six wings, two large at the top, medium in the middle, and smaller ones near the small of his back. "Ok I'm going to stay calm…but Celestic why do I have six wings!?"

"I'm sorry Zak but we kind of fused together, its temporary! So please don't get mad…"

"Mad? This is freakin' sweet hey can I fly?!" The boy said excitedly.

"I'm glad you aren't angry…"

"Wait you said fused does that mean I can also go between the worlds?!"

"Why yes but-" Before the fox could explain they were jumping into the void.

"Flippin' sweet!" The boy chimed happily as they floated through the void.

"You know how to jump between dimensions?" Celestic's voice sounded surprised. Zak nodded a huge grin on his face, he hadn't felt this way in the days after Celestic had helped him escape Weird World! He was going to enjoy it! And the first thing on the agenda was to kick Argost's ass.

Ok he wasn't going to kill him, he'd leave that to his parents to decide after he thrashed him into the next millennia. He balled his fists his excitement only growing. "Let's find Argost."

"You're not going to kill him are you?"

"Nah, not now at least. I don't have it in me I guess." The boy shrugged and fanned his wings still marveling at how easy it was to maneuver through the void.

"Good." Celestic's voice seemed to crack with relief. "Alright, I have a few things I'd like to say to that wretch!"

"We're going to do more than just say!" Zak growled zooming through the void, with his heightened senses helped him locate Argost, the madman had escaped into the first world and from what he could sense was fighting with his family. Emotions fluctuated rapidly chocking the boy. Quite a lot of sorrow and hate was brewing just outside the gate entrance.

"Oh! And I have the perfect thing to end this once and for all! It'll take quite a lot of energy…but it should work!"

"What is it?"

"Remember when I created that bridge between the two worlds?"

"Yeah."

"Well we're going to do the same thing but on a much larger magnitude! With my powers and yours it should work!"

"Let's do this!"

He quickly jumped through the portal and was soon above the fighting. His mom had Argost pinned down the point of her fire sword at his throat, and his dad was fighting with Munya. And his Cryptid siblings were trying to keep an eye on the wild ones.

"Hey!" He shouted and everyone looked up.

"ZAK!!" The family said in unison. Zak smirked and floated down he shot a glare to Argost, who looked completely shocked. Celestic's voice came through.

"Life's a bitch eh Argost?" Zak began to laugh his voice cutting through suddenly.

"You just said…pfttt."

"Zak!" Drew growled putting her hands on her hips.

"No wait it was Celestic that said it not me!" Argost kicked up knocking Drew off of him he as quickly as possible rose to his feet.

"Little Saturday how ever did you survive?"

"Oh Celestic saved my butt!" Zak said happily. "Now it's time for payback! Celestic!" Suddenly the roar of just about every animal on the planet joined as one, and there was a bright flash. Which not only enveloped the first world but both the void and the second world. Everyone was blinded, including Zak but Celestic seemed to be unfazed.

For Zak however the world became dark and he was once more cast into a world of darkness.

**Review plz, final chapter coming your way soon.**


	13. Finale, May We Meet Again

**Well this is it sorry it's so short. I just wanted to wrap it up. I'll probably go back through and change a few things in the whole story, maybe even make it longer. Who knows. Well ejoy the final chapter!**

**Final Chapter- May We Meet Again**

His eyes opened to darkness and for a moment he thought it was all a dream, that he was still in the dungeon. Yet he felt no pain in his wrists or anywhere else, sure there was a tingling of pain where his wounds hadn't completely healed but that was it.

Celestic back in his second form, this time with six wings was in front of him. "Thank you Zak Saturday. But for now I must depart."

"No problem but I thought you were going to live with us." The boy said in disappointment.

"Maybe some day…but for now I must return to the second world."

"Why I thought it was going to die."

"I think I gave up on the second world to easily because of my bitterness of the inhabitance…I realize the errors of my ways. It'll take possibly a few months of none stop rebuilding but I think I can manage. I'll need you to watch those three Cryptids while I'm there."

"Are you going to put humans back on the second world? That'd be kind of bad." The Celestial Envoy shook his head slowly.

"No the second world will be a place renewed and untouched by humans a safe haven for Cryptids." Zak nodded smiling.

"That sounds good." Suddenly they got farther apart.

"This is where we split paths Zak Saturday, once more I thank you for your help." A white light flood in blinding Zak, when he woke up next his mother was looking down at him tears in her eyes.

"Zak!" She tackle hugged him, causing the air to whoosh from his body. Then suddenly both him and his mom where being crushed by the whole family.

"Uh not that I don't love being crushed to death but what happened to Argost?" Zak wheezed.

"Don't know, and at this point don't care as long as we have you back." Drew said kissing his forehead to which he scrunched his face.

"MOM!" He whined like he normally did. Drew smiled, his eyes were looking more normal now. The group hug ended fifteen minutes later and the group headed back for the Air Ship.

-Few Months Later-

"C'mon Fisk!" Zak shouted as the gorilla cat ran just outside the house the football firmly within his grasp. "it's not fair you have longer legs and you're faster!"

"Isawa!!" The Fiskerton Phantom shouted happily, sticking his tongue out at Zak. This only made the boy madder and he whipped out the Claw.

"Oh yeah?!" He activated the grappling hook he tripped up the phantom, who fell down with a thud. "How do you like me now fuzz head?!" He said retrieving the football.

Before he could get a great distance away from Fiskerton, the phantom grabbed a hold of his leg and lifted him into the air. He grabbed the football and dropped Zak on his head. "OOF!"

Laughing the gorilla cat ran off in the opposite direction. Zak didn't give immediate chase and when Fiskerton noticed this he stopped.

The boy was looking up at the darkening sky a smile on his face. Was Celestic watching them right now? Or was he still working on the second world? Zak sighed and began chasing after Fisk again who yowled and took off towards the trees.

Laughing Zak shifted his gaze from the sky to Fiskerton his sapphire eyes shining. Life was slowly turning back to normal for the Saturdays, well as normal as it could get for the Cryptid scientists.

The preteen himself was slowly returning normal. Maybe one day he'd be the same Zak, or then again maybe not. With such an experience it wouldn't be surprising if he never did return to normal. This could be a truly great thing or a horrid one, it all depends on how one looks at it. But one thing is for certain, Zak Saturday will never forget his experience, and once more he'll meet the Celestial Envoy. Perhaps in the Land Beyond the Cobble Stone Pathways.

**The End**

**Well that's it! Review please and look out for the sequel!**


End file.
